Lily Black
by InsanityamI
Summary: sequel to Fallen Angel. Lily Black was forgotten by those who SHOULD have loved her SHOULD have cared, but now she intends to make them remember. She intends to save her halfbrother Harry. Implied slash. CWLB. Torchwood x-over from chap.9, info on chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Black**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lily Black strode down the golden sand of Worthing beach, lost in her thoughts. To an outsider and a glance they would have seen a young girl, of about twenty human years of age, with straight black hair and a modest figure, but for someone to peer into her deep blue eyes would physically shiver at the cold ice that lay inside. Her eyes claimed her years were much, much more then the innocent age of twenty, they shone with knowledge of the world, of knowing the pain that could be brought with words or actions, or lack of. This was a young woman who was no longer naïve.

Her facial features were sharp, her tongue shaper, she was also one of the few whose bite was as bad as the bark, especially with all of her training, Earthly or not. She was a solitary being, wondering alone and unable to trust more then select few people, just as she had always been, since the deaths of her mother and stepfather and her biological father's false imprisonment.

Lily sighed and sat on a near by bench, watching the children play, the dogs running and the adults sun bathing and occasionally throwing an order to the young ones. She felt the normal bout of envy when she watched these family scenes.

It had taken 3 years to regain the use of her voice, after 3 years of verbal abuse from fellow orphans and 'carers'. Then a boy twice her size pushed her down the stairs, the first and last physical thing anyone did to her. Having hit her head on the banister, it did two things, one was turn on the switch to her voice (in non-literal terms) and two send a burst of raw, accidental magic towards the idiotic boy. The magic itself had healed her head wound and forced the boy into a wall, rendering him unconscious, just as a squib was about to reprimand her, Lily begun to use her newly found voice, yelling in perfect clarity, as if she had used her voice constantly, exactly where the carers could shove their heads, then she ran.

Soon she stumbled across the Leaky Cauldron, her foster home only being a half hour away. The newly appointed Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was fearful that the fact she had been put in an abusive place as a mistake would do terrible damage to his career and immediately made her a ward to the Ministry. Soon, she was sold to Lucius Malfoy, but knowing immediately, with an instinct only belonging to a child, that he would hurt her, she struggled and ran. The same instinct took her to the Department of Mysteries and she fell through the veil.

It was then she was appointed the Guardian of the Veil and given the secrets of it. Over a thousand years ago it was developed as an alternative to Azkaban, instead either killing them if they were guilty of murder themselves or, if they were innocent, sent out the other portal, which lay, to the South, in Worthing, a small seaside town next to Brighton. However, this was not ideal for greedy politicians who wanted to frame the opposition, for they would simply come back and ruin the initiators career. In the world of politics, this is the way it was. Rumours started, claiming the veil was not a success; that the project had failed. It got so the veil was forgotten, except by those who tried to decode it's secret. Lily's duty was to protect this secret for now, until the world was ready. But for now it would remain a secret weapon, for the sole use of God's chosen, not the Prophesised one.

Lily's job was to send any innocent who fell through to a location where they would be safe, for example, an orphan who once fell through, in similar circumstances to herself, had her memory of the veil erased and was sent to a foster home Lily had set up herself, thanks to funding from her best friend, local millionaire Leo Silverwing, a muggle wiccan. But that was not her only ability, she had many in fact, some not even she knew of. But she had the power to defend. That was her duty.

As Lily mused over this, she felt a familiar spark; someone was coming through the veil, and would be at her flat soon! Lily got up and sprinted to her flat. Thankfully she got there five minutes before he or she was due to come through. A report was on her kitchen table, as was normal. It quickly stated the person had been in the limbo of the veil for 3 months, which was quite a while admittedly, simply because he had so many rights and wrongs to go through. Lily allowed a small smile at Gabriel, one of the angels, working through tons of lists. A glowing emitted from the apparently invisible veil and Lily, having checked her appearance, walked in. The man fell through and as Lily helped him up, she looked into blue eyes identical to her own. Both sapphire eyes looked into the other in shock.

* * *

What do you think? Methinks I didn't do badly…

COOKIES!

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 2_

Both stood shocked for a moment, before Lily realised what she was doing and turned away, her head and heart filled with anger, but also uncertainty, a feeling she did not like at all. She took only a moment to calm herself then faced her father. Both father and daughter studied the other. Lily could see the years in Azkaban had taken a toll on him, but in her mind that was no excuse for forgetting her, James wouldn't have. Then again, Lily was surprised he even recognised her, or even remembered he had a daughter for that matter. The few times as a child he had seen her, he had been unsure of how to act, and when she first called him Daddy, when she was about three, she had seen the panic in his eyes. She had cried herself to sleep in her stepfather's arms that night, not understanding why her Daddy didn't want her.

Surprisingly enough, similar thoughts were running through Sirius's head. He knew he had not treated her, as he should have done, even forgetting her for several weeks at a time, until he visited the Potter residence, and watched James play with her while the older Lily fed Harry. But he did remember the day she had called him Daddy, the panic running through him, again asking him what he was thinking, sleeping with Lily. He also remembered the other events that night. Her death. Lily should have been his and Araianne's, not his and Lily's. Then again, Little Lily had grown into a beautiful young woman, flowing dark hair, and deep sapphire eyes, like his own but darker. He had never given her a thought when he went after Peter, never asked what had happened to the daughter, that, considering everything, he did love in his own way.

Lily broke the uneasy silence.

"Well Mr.Black, where would you like a portkey to?" Lily asked snidely. Sirius came out of his stunned stupor and said

"Oh my God Lily, you look-" he was interrupted

"Mr Black, I have other things to do today if you please. Give me a location."

"But Lily, I am your father! I'm the only family you have!"

"Family means no one gets left behind, family means unconditional love, love cannot be forgotten, but you did forget me didn't you? You did not think to make sure I was safe, for the love of God, Sirius! I was bloody _mute_ for-" Lily stopped herself before she could say any more. She found an old, rusty, ring and set it for 12 Grimmauld place. Somewhere she had gone to once, because she knew it was a Black house. She hadn't gone there in recent years because of the Order, not that she wanted to. She had just taken anything of interest and left. She gave it to Sirius and simply said

"Obliviate. Fallen Angel." The first to erase his memory of having seen her here; the second and third to activate the portkey. In a small flash he was gone.

Lily rubbed her now sore temples and went into her bedroom and sought out her photo album. She looked through the assorted pictures. The marauders at school, James and Lily's wedding, herself as a baby in her mother's arms and her stepfather looking down on her with pride, Harry's birth, a similar scene, except with Lily kissing him on the cheek, a picture of the four of them playing. One tear fell. The next set was slightly different. Pictures of Harry growing up. She loved her brother dearly. In her mind _he _was the only family she had left, but if Dumbledore ever had inkling that she had been helping Harry through the rough times she would either be dead or in Azkaban herself. Dumbledore, she knew, would to anything to achieve what he wanted; a 'perfect little _weapon'_

A closet Slytherin she was sure. Lily had mended Harry's injuries as best she could, would give him a steady source of nutrition potions, not enough to show Dumbledore he was being fed more then enough though, and she was generally his guardian angel. But when he was six, she knew she would have to stop soon, only checking on him from afar. He could not remember her, for if he did, Dumbledore would find it with legilimency.

In actual fact, she had an ally in watching Harry, Charlie Weasley, her soulmate and fiancé had kept her updated and did his true best to make sure Harry was Ok through his family.

He was also careful not to look the Headmaster in the eye, the fact that the little occulmency he could muster could only be enough to make the Headmaster suspicious.

So he was out the country most of the time, but made a point of visiting Lily at least one a week, if not more. They had met when the Angel Araianne, Sirius's soulmate and surrogate mother, ordered her to take a holiday, and while she could not enter earth, another angel could. So Lily took a trip to Romania. She had always had a curiosity of dragons. Her and Charlie, who was simply a guide at the time, had hit it off instantly and by the end of the two months had become lovers, two months later, were prepared for a long engagement. It had been almost two years now. Lily looked at her adorned ring finger. Charlie earned an honest living with the dragons, but he could only afford a small, but beautiful, sapphire ring.

Lily had never liked anything showy and had loved the ring instantly. Even more fantastically, Leo and Charlie got on well; Leo had already found his soulmate, a young female Wiccan called Blaise Zambini. But, Blaise was still underage so he had to wait, but the minute she graduated they planned to elope.

Lily looked at the clock and seeing the time made herself a cup of herbal tea, drank it and went to bed, resolving to absorb the information in the morning.

* * *

Nothing to say except reviews makes me update faster…

COOKIES!

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 3_

"Honey, I'm home!' called a deep, teasing voice from the living room. Lily, who had been sitting in her room reading jumped up, forgetting what she was reading and rushed into the living room, straight into her lover's arms.

Cuddling her, Charlie once again dwelled how lucky he was to have got such a beautiful, lovely fiancé. Letting her go reluctantly, he gave her a chaste kiss and led Lily to the armchair where she sat on his lap.

They sat in a companionable silence, which was promptly ruined by the Daily Prophet owl swooping through the open window. Groaning, Charlie let his Lily get up to find a spare sickle. Frowning at the front page Lily opened it. Slowly, with every word she read that implied her baby brother's insanity Charlie felt the room grow a little bit hotter. Knowing instinctively what would happen Charlie jumped up, but not in time to stop the Daily Prophet turn to a pile of ash.

"I'm going to Hogwarts Charlie. I have turn nineteen a week from now, legal age to claim my brother and take him from that hell. But first… I'm applying for Hogwarts."

Charlie just gaped at her.

_-Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. -_

Harry sat on the filthy old mattress in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley's apparently didn't take too well to being 'warned'. But Harry's question was, where was the Order? He had been there a hell of a lot longer then three days… Harry put his head on the side as tears fell silently. Even though no one said it, he knew they all blamed him for Sirius's death. He knew that he was all the things the Dursley's had called him over the years. Nothing more then a _freak, _actually no, he was slightly more then that, he was a sacrifice. No one had prepared him for what had happened, apart from the torture Snape put him through. The raw pain that flooded through his head. He was sure Snape just made it all the more easier for Voldermort to access his mind.

But who would believe him? Ron and Hermione? Ha! Ron was a jealous prat who couldn't get his head out his arse and Hermione would never go against her precious authority figures. To her Dumbles was God. Harry snorted as he tried to make himself more comfy. His hand came across a glass object. He picked it and a torch up. It was a potions vial, but not the sort Harry usually bought. For one thing it had a nutrition potion in it (contraire to Snape he could tell one potion from another!). But who the hell put a nutrition potion in here? The label, which confirmed Harry's suspicions of it being a nutrition potion, was written in handwriting Harry didn't recognise, yet seemed vaguely familiar…

_-Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. –_

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**My name is Lilith Silverwing, and I am writing to apply for a post at Hogwarts.**

**I am quite sufficient at all subjects, I am a master in: Divination, History of Magic, Theory of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions. I have also studied to NEWT level Herbology, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. I have also lived in the Muggle World for the best part of my life (as a half-blood wiccan.)**

**I sincerely hope you will get back to me,**

**Lilith Silverwing.**

_-Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. –_

**Dear Ms. Silverwing,**

**I must say, your qualifications are outstanding! As it happens, my Potions Master has decided to take a different approach this year, perhaps you would be interested in that particular position?**

**If possible, please come to Hogwarts as soon as possible.**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

_-Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. –_

**Dear Mum,**

**Can I bring my fiancé home?**

**Love Charlie**

**P.s. No Mother, she is not pregnant!**

**P.p.s. No Mother you may not start on the preparations and/or the invitations!**

_-Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. Lily Black scene change. –

* * *

_

Nothing to say but

SWEETIES! (BET YA THOUGHT I WOULD SAY COOKIES!)

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 4_

Lily stood proudly outside Number 4 Privet Drive; this was it, the day she took Harry away from this hellhole. Lightly, she by-passed the pathetic wards surrounding the place. What Dumbledore did not realise, or perhaps he did, that the particular blood wards were based on love. Any Death Eater could quite likely waltz in at any given moment if it were not for her own wards, which prevented that. Only the Dark Lord himself could break the wards, and even then he would find it hard due to the vast amount of angel magic and other little-known inhuman magic. Looking around she noticed Dung sleeping on the grass under an invisibility cloak. But the grass being flat alerted him and all Lily had to do was close in on his aura. She rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. Petunia answered.

"Why, hello Aunt Petunia! May I come in?" Lily said in a fake, bright cheerful, voice. Petunia clearly looked shocked, having met her niece only a few times in her first year of birth, when her sister lived with their parents prior to the wedding. Lily simply strode into the kitchen and laid the papers she had brought onto the table. Scanning she found out Harry was in the cupboard. She frowned at her still bewildered Aunt and undid the lock, almost afraid of what she might see. Immediately the stench of blood hit her as her thin brother crawled out and collapsed. Lily quickly summoned an angel healer to her side, which gasped then started healing Harry. Lily got up and the house turned several degrees colder She turned to Petunia

"I wholeheartedly suggest you sign all the papers that need it _right now _before I make this house a replica of the North Pole." To emphasise her point the telephone became encased in ice. Petunia scuttled into the kitchen and back out again within moments, with the adoption papers signed. Snatching them she turned back to Harry whilst she visibly glowed and the ends of her hair turned slightly static. When the Angel Healer finished and smiled, telling Lily he would be fine after several good meals, nutrition potions and rest, she gripped Harry's wrist gently and activated her portkey that led to her house.

A few moments later, Harry was tucked up safely in a guest room, which he would stay in until he could choose his own room. It had taken three hours before she could bring herself to leave the room, only after, however, she put multiple spells, which would tell her of his condition and removed the tracking charms on him.

It was a further five hours before Harry regained consciousness, and Lily was awoken also from her troubled sleep.

Harry woke up disorientated, not knowing where he was, and in effect, he began to hyperventilate. Lily quite literally ran in and, not caring of the consequences, hugged her brother to her heart.

"Hush now my Harry, let your mind be free, one day when you're big and strong, you can face anything…" Lily continued to sing her lullaby to her brother, which caused two things, for Harry to calm down and for him to remember being held and loved, for seeing his sister's face so like the mother he had only known a short while, and above all, being safe.

Slowly and quietly, Lily explained to Harry everything, why he is here, who she was, what precisely happened, what happened to her, why she could not claim him and so on. Unlike so many others she left out nothing. Strictly speaking, Charlie, being her soulmate, was the only one she was allowed to tell, but she knew this was an exception. She intended to take care of her brother, and lying to him would hurt, and that would class as not taking care of him. She didn't expect anyone to understand, but in her head it made sense.

As Harry fell into a light sleep, Charlie turned up, and getting a promise from him, she left quietly to go to the Ministry of Magic.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

"Name and business please,"

"Lily Evans-Black-Silverwing, adoption of Harry Potter."

The little badge popped out. 'Lily E.B. Silverwing, adoption of HP.'

"Have a nice day"

Lily pinned the badge to her denim jacket and stepped out of the elevator. Looking around she noticed very little had changed, apart from the new fountain they were building. She rolled her eyes and approached the desk. The woman on duty flicked her eyes to the badge.

"Adoption is on the right hallway, please take a seat and someone will be right out." Lily thanked her and made several sarcastic comments about lack of security in her head, until another woman invited her into her office. Lily, from her research knew this was Arista Larerre, a pureblood of French descent, not a blood purist by any stretch of imagination, like their Zambini cousins, and very sympathetic to matters of child abuse. This was the one Lily was hoping for.

"Hello, Miss Larerre, my name is Lily Silverwing, and I am here to enquire about the adoption of my half-brother?" Lily smiled as Arista started her questions.

"Well, matters are not entirely up to me, but only if I find something off about the adoption, so I will start my questioning now. Are you at the age of nineteen and above?" Lily nodded the affirmative and gave her date of birth.

"Are your parents deceased or unable to look after him? If so please state why."

"They are deceased due to Lord Voldermort." Arista flinched.

"Who are your brother's current guardians?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"Why do you deem it necessary to adopt him?"

"They abuse him. I have the medical records here." Arista took the documents. One look at some of the more minor injuries and she ran to the bathroom, returning only ten minutes later.

"Due to the nature of these injuries," She flipped the papers so she wouldn't have to look. "I believe you are within your rights, but I will need both of your birth certificates."

Just as she was about to drink the coffee she read them, and spluttered her coffee everywhere.

Lily almost felt sorry for her.

"Does this change anything, Miss. Larerre?" Knowing full and well that it didn't, and that Lily's birth certificate stated her adoption by the Silverwing's, that she had committed no crime.

So Arista sent the adoption papers through, and vowed she definitely wouldn't believe the rubbish in the prophet.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

When she got back Lily was almost literally bouncing off the walls. Charlie smiled at the happy twinkle in his fiancé's eyes. He knew her fondest wish was to be reunited with her long lost brother. Said long lost brother was on the sofa with some of Charlie's clothes on, although they had to be taken down a lot of dress sizes.

Lily also saw that her brother was smiling, obviously happy with the turn of events.

The rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable mood. Lily talked of her success at the ministry, and Harry shocked Lily with the events of his years at Hogwarts, oh, and Charlie's own stories had Lily banging her head on the table, and Lily explained how the adoption process worked for their situation (which wasn't an uncommon practice during the first war.). Basically, Lily would be Harry's guardian for the next two years (Harry is fifteen) until Harry hit the majority. So Lily could stand against Dumbledore in that aspect.

Harry would not live a controlled life ever again if Lily had any say in it!

* * *

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._

_Finally this is out! Sorry you guys had to wait but my teachers have decided to drown us in homework, I haven't been home on time for two weeks I've had to stay at school and do homework! _

_Anyway, being half term and my mates have all gone on holiday (Arses) I will have more time to write._

_Anyway, enough about me and my pitiful life, please enjoy and review, I need something to cheer me up, even if it's critical and mean._

_COOKIES_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 5_

_August 23rd, one week until the student's arrival._

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Lily muttered to herself as she stood at the gates of Hogwarts. Slowly, after assessing the area and allowing her magic to find any trace of a death eater, excluding the Potions Master, did she allow herself to relax. At present, Harry was at the apartment with Charlie, and Charlie would take him to the station on the 1st September but until then, Harry would remain in Worthing where he could not be traced due to a wizard Prince of England who had once visited the neighbouring city of Brighton. Said Prince had cast a spell, disallowing anyone with bad intentions finding any wizard there due to it being the time of Grindelward. Quite useful really.

Lily, during her small walk to the castle allowed the settings to sink into her subconscious as she thought about another matter entirely. _Will Mrs Weasley like me? _Even though the logical part of her brain told her that it didn't really matter, Lily would love to have Mrs Weasley's approval, and if she were honest, she wanted the sense of having a mother again, to know what Harry felt around this woman and to experience what he described. A smile tugged on Lily's face. A little part of Harry was ecstatic he would become related to at least one member of the Weasley family.

Moving onto another subject, figuring she'd find out next weekend when Charlie took her to the Burrow, she made a mental note to send the Angels a few boxes of chocolate, to which they were all addicted. After all, they had said they would send preliminary warnings if someone were to fall through the veil or even worse, find it. To prevent this, Lily had several glamours up.

Obviously waiting her arrival, Albus Dumbledore came out to meet the undisguised Lily, after all, she had nothing to hide.

For a moment, Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Lily Black?" Lily nodded icily.

"Due to my adoption, Lily Evans Black Silverwing." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he had no clue Harry was missing. When his back was turned she smirked, but quickly composed herself and half listened to the tour.

_September 1st_

As Harry sat on the train, over an hour early so no one recognised Charlie just yet, he reviewed his summer. Smiling he thought of his protective big sister. The more he thought about it, the more he could vaguely recall his childhood, ranging from playing on the swings, to being tucked in at night and cuddled, the only physical contact he had that didn't involve pain and misery.

He also couldn't quite believe he never ever had to go back to the Dursleys, then again he never should have been put there in the first place. Bitterly, he recalled every plot Dumbledore had made concerning him. Now, he was sure as hell going to be independent, he was also going to throw off those lousy excuses for friends. Ron and Hermione, he knew, accepted bribes from Dumbledore, which essentially came from his account and the promise of Prefect titles. No more. He had effectively blocked Dumbledore from his account, with Lily's help and would demand a resorting, which he had found out could be done. No way was Dumbledore going to manipulate him again, no more would he hold back in fear that the public wouldn't approve or upset someone. Over the holidays he had received his OWL results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please find enclosed your OWL level results. Any grade above Acceptable counts as an OWL._

_Said levels are in order of highest to lowest accomplishment are:_

_Outstanding - Pass_

_Exceeds Expectations - Pass_

_Acceptable -Pass_

_Poor - Fail_

_Dreadful - Fail_

_Troll - Fail_

_You have received:_

_Astronomy: E 1 OWL_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O 1OWL_

_Charms: O 1OWL_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O +2 OWLs_

_Divination: A 1 OWL_

_Herbology: O 1 OWL_

_History of Magic: E 1 OWL_

_Potions: O 1 OWL_

_Transfiguration: O 1 OWL_

_Student must also note that an O+ has not been achieved in any subject for almost a century, counting as an extra OWL grade, and also Mr. Potter must note he has come top in the year, achieving ten OWLs._

_Congratulations,_

_Madame Griselda Marchbanks_

Prepared to wait until his 'friends' arrived Harry settled himself down with a copy of _The Truth behind Angels _surprisingly by Lilith Evans the second.

_Two hours later_

For almost half the train ride, Harry saw neither of his 'friends', wondering why, but not really bothered. Although, soon enough, a Miss Hermione Granger entered and with her face flustered sat down opposite Harry, who didn't bother to look up from his book. Hermione, who was not doing brilliantly in her spying duties cut to the chase, with a fake sunny voice.

"How was your holiday Harry? You didn't reply to any of mine or Ron's letters." Harry reluctantly closed his book and Ron walked in, having heard Hermione's question. Harry and Lily planned this eventuality and decided that Harry was going to let them know exactly what he thought.

"Oh, you know, the usual, having the crap beaten out of me, being saved by my big sister and cursing the day I made friends with two greedy bastards, aka yourselves." Harry looked at them, his face cool and collected, but his emerald eyes blazing. Hermione and Ron had identical shocked faces and Harry decided to use a small amount of legilimency on them, which his sister had taught him, amongst other things.

**Hermione:** _"Oh no oh no oh no, he knows! What am I going to do? I've already ordered that platinum cauldron and begun paying my college fees…damn! And I was hoping to make him mine this year!"_

Harry looked at her disgusted.

**Ron:** _"Oh damn! What are Mum and Dad going to say? There going to flip, they think of Harry as a seventh son… and Ginny will be so heart broken! I promised I'd get her together with Harry!"_

Harry just picked up his lightweight trunk, his drawstring bag and found another compartment, but not before saying,

"Oh, and Hermione, I think you'll find it was I who beat you as top of the year, I would never touch you with a barge pole let alone date you, that platinum cauldron isn't going to arrive 'coz I stopped my money flowing into your account, and Ron, I prefer my girls non giggly and who likes me for who I am, and not my cash, although I dare say we'll be seeing each other very soon at a wedding." Harry smirked, thinking of Charlie and Lily's wedding, and the havoc that would cause.

_After the First Years have been sorted._

"Now students, before I continue with various announcements a student has requested a resorting through one of the Professors, will this student and any other student, except first years, who request resorting, please come upon the stage.

Five students, including Harry stood up. Neville stood, Luna stood, a third year Hufflepuff stood and surprisingly, so did Draco Malfoy. Three sixth years, a fifth year and one third year. Dumbledore frowned.

"Elisa Callaghan," Elisa, the Hufflepuff third year sat nervously on the stool once more.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Slytherin!" Harry's eyebrows rose. That was unexpected.

"Draco Malfoy!" The hat took a few moments before yelling

"If I may, I would like to sort Mr. Potter before deciding where Mr. Malfoy will go!" The Headmaster nodded, dumbstruck.

Harry sat on the stool, Draco giving him an unidentifiable look before standing aside.

With bated breath, Mc Gonnagal put the hat on Harry's head…

_Point of View Swap_

Lily also watched nervously as Minerva (as the stern transfiguration teacher told her to call her) put the hat on her brother's head. The other part of her brain, which contained angel magic, was working on the Draco Malfoy thing. She knew from her own experiences that Malfoy senior was infertile and that Draco's hair was obviously charmed, he had also recently escaped the imperius. This worried Lily; to think he had to suffer the fate she herself would have gone through. Finally the hat shouted…

_Point of View swap_

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Hat, how are you?"

"Not bad thank you."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you should drop the occulmency shields a tad so I can get in, for one."

"Sorry"

"Think nothing of it, and while I am on your head, Dumbledore, nor Voldermort for that matter, can enter. You're sister might though, interesting lady I must say, I wouldn't mind looking at what makes her tick."

"Can you get on with the sorting? Sorry but I kind of feel silly sitting here."

"Of course, but patience is a virtue. Hmm, having looked in Mr. Malfoy's head I know where to put you both now…

THE HOUSE OF ARAIANNE! Both of them!"

Whispers erupted and Lily's head shot up at the mention of the Angel's name.

The one thought several heads thought was: What the hell?

Dumbledore stood up and the whispers ceased. His eyes continued twinkling and a purple and turquoise table with the symbol of Angel wings appeared and the boys walked cautiously towards it and sat.

"Perhaps I better let our new Potions Mistress explain this as I know she is likely more adept at this then I. Please welcome, Professor Lily Potter Silverwing." Lily stood up, the surprise gone and more then a bit pissed that the Headmaster called her Potter.

"Well I guess I should quickly explain who I am. My name is actually Lily Black Evans Silverwing, not Potter, simply because my mother, Lily Evans did not think it fair or fitting that my stepfather give me the honour of his surname because he was not my father. This means, yes, I am Harry's older half-sister by four years and I recently was granted guardianship of him. Please refer to me as Lily, Professor makes me sound old, no offence of course.

Also, concerning my age, my mother was pregnant with me in her fifth year, which obviously took nine months, and I was three when Harry was born, a year after my parent's graduation, not that my life story is anyone's business." This shocked more then one teacher, although Severus Snape smirked at the girl's antics. Lily ignored them.

"Anyway, the House of Araianne is named after the Angel. Araianne is believed to be the Angel of the worthy and pure descendants of the founders, as she was the lover of Slytherin and Gryffindor and carried their heirs to term.

So neither line is fully pure blooded, a little bit of Angel blood, but unlikely Angel powers, resides in them. It was said a fifth house was created in her honour, not only because of the gift of children, but also because she made this castle sentinant, with the ability to play tricks, e.g. the stairs, and to protect it's students, so a little bit of her resides in the castle. However, there has been no recorded document of a student sorted into that house, until now."

Across the hall, whispers broke out and Dumbledore shot red sparks from his wand. The fact Lily had been granted guardianship worried him, but was determined to keep Harry in his place.

"Yes, well, I believe Professor Evans is perhaps the best person to become head of the Araianne House, and I must assume she has an idea where to put the boys. Anyway, students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest, true to its name, is indeed forbidden, and all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned, and please see Mr. Filch for the full list. Also Professor Snape will now be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

Lily only half listened to this, her eyes watching the two boys interact. Both seemed embarrassed. Silently Lily tuned into the Angel world, and quickly asked Araianne directions, which were given in picture form. Coming back into reality, Lily easily slipped into conversation with her colleagues.

As the feast finished, and the Houses followed their prefects, the two sole members of her house stood awkwardly, waiting for Lily. Lily smiled and beckoned them to follow her.

* * *

I know this has taken a while, but I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, thank you to my reviewers! You are fantastic, although more would be appreciated. Also, I have had some queries and I hope I have sorted some out.

Ummmm, also, I figured I'd better ask, slash between Harry and Draco or no (I cannot do sex scenes anyway, so no lemon!) if not, then they would just be brother-close. I need at least ten votes OR ELSE I will choose one or do both. 

COOKIES

Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 6_

Letting the boys walk behind her slightly, so they could talk, or at least become familiar with each other, Lily concentrated on where she was going. The rooms were on the second floor – or at least the guardian was. Finally they arrived at the tapestry. The tapestry was primitively decorated, not dissimilar from the work of Aboriginals of Australia, considering Araianne could time hop it wasn't surprising. Taking out her wand she tapped the tapestry seven times, and said the password, so the boys but no one else could hear.

"Fire of flame, water of river, growth of the earth and air from the wind, I ask you grant us three passage." The kangaroo image on the tapestry turned it's head, nodded and lifted itself, revealing an open oak door, in which the three people entered.

Lily and the two students looked around. The common room was tastefully decorated with royal blue walls, lined with black roses and the furniture was purple to match as well as two desks with beautiful angel carvings. A mantelpiece stood above the fireplace with the house's symbol above it. On closer inspection, Draco found a two pieces of parchment, which he read aloud.

_Dear Housemates of Araianne,_

_This letter contains instructions of this house._

_It was decided between the Founders and I that in times of dire need that this house would come of use, the cause was a prophecy Rowena Ravenclaw made shortly after the birth of her only daughter Gabriella Ravenclaw._

_Upon the fifth thousandth year of Hogwarts,_

_Two warriors strong and true will shine,_

_One of courage and loyalty,_

_The other of cunning and mind,_

_Former enemies during the Dark One's path, _

_They must band together,_

_To reach their goal,_

_With the help of a mentor of blood and heart,_

_But only by uniting the Hogwarts four._

_Rowena was never one for poetry and the like, or for cryptic prophecies either. I hope, otherwise I think we screwed it royally if it has hidden meaning!_

_Anyway, you two will have a 'mentor' of sorts and fight together, whatever! However, remember this, you're probably still kids, unless they are suddenly allowing middle-aged adults into Hogwarts, which I doubt so enjoy yourself!_

_You can change the colours of your common room by saying together, Common room change colour, and it will become a mix of both your imaginings. You private quarters are the same, just follow the stairs and two doors will have your names on. Password to be changed by standing in the common room and saying password change and then stating the new password which can only be changed once a month and only when you are both in the room and private doors are not passworded, but the bathrooms and bedrooms are._

_Enjoy!_

_In terms of house points, having over 700 others in four other houses in quite unfair, so we have made a plan. Basically, what will happen is Hogwarts will basically place a new spell in your mind, based on achievement. Transfigure a needle into a drawing pin, you get simple spell, charm the giant squid to fly you get a lovely complicated spell you have to work on for weeks. _

_On second thoughts, touch my squid and I'll find a way to make you pay. Just kidding, that squid was Godric's, so do whatever, just do me a favour and get rid of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, not even Salazar could get it to go away and it scared me. Bastard probably did it on purpose._

_Anyway, off track. Quidditch team, GO FOR IT! And seeing as you obviously don't have enough players, take the other teams cast offs, you'll probably find SOMEONE good. Also, once they are on your team, the only way to get off is for them to WILLINGLY leave or to be kicked. They're respective house will not be allowed to force them back, not that they would be able to anyway. Hogwarts will make sure of that! _

_Now, if a student gets kicked out of their house (it can happen!) for what they believe in, then feel free to take them in. If they are untrustworthy, they will be unable to enter the tower._

_Ummmm, I think I covered, oh wait! House point deduction – teachers obviously can't – so they'll probably have to give you either a detention, or Hogwarts House-elves won't give you desert. Juvenile I know, blame Godric. Just do me a favour – be good! Also, if the detention is unfair, then Hogwarts will let your Head of House know, as well as the other Head's, including the Headmaster._

_Now I think I'm done! Find attached a letter for ye old Headmaster. Just send it to him, only items about House points, quidditch team etc, nothing personal._

_Be careful!_

_Araianne_

_Angel of Life_

_P.s. Enjoy yourselves!_

When Draco was done, his face was slightly flushed and everyone was seated in the plush armchairs. Each person digested the contents of the letter, which was now being passed around. Afterwards, Lily bade the boys' goodnight and went to take the separate piece of parchment to Dumbledore.

"So, Harry…" Draco felt awkward, not really knowing this person sat opposite him. Harry stared at him with confused eyes. The back of Draco's neck flushed. He was truly nervous, unsure of how to treat this boy, whom he had admired when under the Imperius. He could feel Harry lightly touch his occulmency shields and he gasped lightly and let him in without hesitation. Harry saw everything; from witnessing his birth mother leave him when he was three, His real father's death at the hands of Lucius when he was five, from the orphanage until he was six, his adoption to his father's killer, being placed under the Imperius, having his appearance permanently changed and the severe punishments that never left a mark, except on his soul. In moments Harry got up and held the sobbing boy, comforting the boy whose past was similar to his own.

No one would manipulate or hurt either, not while the other was around.

LNCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCW

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with revision, coursework and homework. As it is I should be doing my music homework and revising for my mocks. Anyway, should I have some slashi goodiness between the boys?

COOKIES AND CREAM!

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 7_

Lily was twiddling her thumbs waiting for Charlie at the Three Broomsticks. Tonight she would meet his parents. Eep. She bit her lip and fought the temptation to order something more potent then a butterbear. She didn't want them thinking she was an alcoholic.

Eventually Charlie wandered in and gave her a heart-warming smile. He leant down, kissing her lightly and whispering

"Don't worry darling, they'll love you." Lily honestly wanted to believe it but her insecurities said otherwise.

After having one more butterbear, Lily was ready to go to Charlie's childhood home.

Lily felt slightly light-headed as Charlie apparrated them outside the Burrow. Just as her brother had been, Lily was totally awed.

"Whoa." Was the only word Lily could summon. Charlie chuckled lightly. _This is my home, and now, whether you realise it or not, yours. _Were Charlie's silent thoughts. Never would his Lily feel alone. Seeing on the clock her second son's name, Mrs Weasley rushed out and brought the couple into a three-way, rather awkward, hug.

"OH! My dears!" She let go and grabbed Lily's hands.

"Oh! Let me look at you! Oh Charlie! She is indeed Lily's daughter, but you are much too skinny! Charlie! You should be looking after her!" Charlie held up his hands in mock defeat and winked at Lily.

"But Mum! Lils is a modern, independent woman! Plus she could eat for England and never gain a pound!"

"Shows what he notices" Lily muttered, so only Mrs Weasley could hear, only a few moments and she already felt comfortable with this motherly woman. Mrs Weasley laughed merrily and led her indoors to meet Arthur and the twins, who were visiting.

She thought Mr Weasley was fairly quiet in comparison to the rest of his family, but no less joyful. It was obvious he cared terribly about every member of his family, which included Harry, by the way the Weasley matriarch and patriarch talked of him. Lily was happy her brother would always have someone backing him up.

Fred and George, Lily absolutely adored. Charlie noticed the light in Lily's eyes increase when she laughed as the twins told stories of their pranks. He was so happy Lily felt at home with his family.

As he fiddled with her hair Lily shot him a winning smile and leaned back onto his chest.

"Have you two set a date?" Lily nodded.

"We were thinking a Christmas wedding, the 20th December." Lily and Charlie both knew it was on this day Araianne died, so it was a sort of tribute and a thank you to her; after all, her threat got them together in the first place.

"Oh what a lovely day! We must..." as Mrs Weasley talked, only really half listening, Lily mused about how truly privileged she was to have what she had.

LBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCW

She took it back; she didn't want to be a teacher any more! Ok, she was exaggerating. Lily was just pissed she had to get up at _seven am _so she could be ready for her first class. She stumbled into the Great Hall, unable to think due to lack of caffeine. She flipped a finger at Harry when he asked her how she was feeling.

After gulping down six cups of coffee in quick succession, she felt a bit better.

"You're going to need more then that to deal with sixth year Slytherin/Gryffindor first thing. Lily groaned, realising Severus was right, and banged her head on the table, all the students looked, thinking maybe she might just take the 'Loony teacher' award from Dumbledore this year.

LBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCW

Lily transformed into her Yorkshire terrier form and decided lying down on her desk for five minutes until her class got there would be nice…

She woke up two minutes later to find Weasley and Draco shooting spells at one another. She transformed again and made the room magic –free. Thank you angel magic. She then banished everyone into there seating plan. Thinking a little more clearly without the hell, (seeing as everyone was too shocked to do much else) she cast a thirteen-hour, mildly hyper charm on herself.

"Ok class! The name is Lily, call me anything else and a slow and painful death will befall you. Anyway, this lesson is to be split into two parts, the first part a written test, the second a practical test. I need to know where the hell you are in the curriculum, although Professor Snape was helpful there, I need to know what you know and what you don't. So, get started." A paper appeared in front of everyone, and a hand rose.

"Just do the test Granger." She prevented any question from her. A certain Weasley decided to put his two cents in.

"Professor Dumbledore said me and Hermione didn't have to do any test this year due to the training we got over the summer." Lily raised one eyebrow at him. How could this arrogant arse be related to her Charlie?

"Ok, a. It is Hermione and I, b. I didn't get the memo, c. I don't see what training you could have received as you were unable to perform any magic or potions legally, and I know because I checked to see if anyone was allowed to do so and d. I don't like your attitude or your arrogance, so get working, and please refer to me as Professor Black or ma'am in the future, you have lost the privilege of calling me by my given name." Ron stared at her agape as she sat in her chair and glared at him, daring him to say more. He sulked and did the test.

No one said a word whilst the test was being done. The mini clock on Lily's desk chimed.

"Quills down please and stand up." The papers zoomed to her and the desks went to the sides. Ronald fell on his arse. Lily placed one hand on the papers and a red score came up on each as well as a mark. Thankfully there were only two Slytherins, four Gryffindors and two Araianne's in this class.

"Blaise Zambini, 89 percent, Exceeds Expectations.

Pansy Parkinson, 58 percent, Acceptable.

Harry Potter, 100 percent, Outstanding – well done Harry, new spell to Harry if you please Hogwarts! (Harry gained a cleaning charm! Wow!)

Draco Malfoy, 100 percent, Outstanding – Nicely done Dray, new spell to Dray please Hogwarts! (Draco gained a spell to destroy hair gel, he frowned.)

Seamus Finnegan, 47 percent, Fail.

Dean Thomas, 94 percent, Exceeds Expectations, I'm impressed, 10 points to Gryffindor (Dean blushed lightly)

Hermione Granger, 90 percent, Exceeds Expectations-"

There was uproar,

"I demand to know why I only got a 90!" Lily looked coldly at her.

"A 90 is still a good mark, however, you missed the vitally important point on opinion of light and dark potions. I was looking for _your _opinion, not a textbooks." Hermione could say nothing.

"Now if I may continue. Ronald Weasley, 10 percent, Troll. And Ronald, before you start, you gained very few marks because of your pathetic answers. Honestly: Werewolves have no way to stay safe, true or false, your answer was: Who cares? The ministry should put them all in silver cages." The class gasped at this.

"Well, Mr Weasley, I'll have you know, my godfather and best friend are werewolves, both take wolvesbane every month and both are lovely people, I can't change your opinion, but please refrain from giving it when I ask for fact, not what your opinion is, and rest assured, I am sending this to your mother." He visibly paled and to Ron's thanks, the bell rang.

"We will test your physical capabilities next lesson. Dismissed."

LBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCWLBCW

_Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter World, that honour and right belongs solely to the original author JK Rowling. The Plot and extra characters, however, belong solely to me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily Black**

_Chapter 8_

As was expected, Ronald Weasley received a howler by lunchtime.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU WRITE SUCH OUTLANDISH THINGS IN YOUR POTIONS EXAM?!?!?! ESPECIALLY WHEN DARLING LILY IS ABOUT TO BECOME YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW" Everyone looked at Lily as she mouthed 'Charlie.' Mrs Weasley continued.

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CALL YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! AS FOR TRAINING, WHAT TRAINING WAS THIS?? I DID NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR YOU TO BE TRAINED AT ALL AND NEITHER DID YOUR FATHER." Dumbledore paled considerably, but Mrs Weasley was not finished.

"AND STEALING MONEY FROM HARRY? I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT RONALD!

AND GINERVA, DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OFF LIGHTLY EITHER!! STOP BOTHERING HARRY; CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS TRYING TO LET YOU DOWN GENTLY?

And Lily dear, I am sending some fabrics for you to decide the colour and texture of your wedding dress as well as a guest list of mine and Arthur's relatives along. Of course you and Harry are more then welcome for Christmas. And Harry honey, well done for being accepted into the Angel House."

The Howler shrivelled up as Lily looked at the stack of parchment beside her, which happened to be the same height.

"The Weasley's may not have much money, but they know how to throw a party,"

"Damn."

* * *

"Hey Big Sis," Harry sat on her desk as Dray stood looking amused.

"Wassup Harry?"

"Not much." Lily nodded and went back to her lesson plans. Harry shuffled around a bit. Lily put her pen down.

"Ok, Harry, get it off your chest." Lily gave Harry a pointed look.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Harry blurted out. Lily raised one eyebrow (like so many wish they could).

"Ok, I'll give. Basically I went to an orphanage, had a tantrum, was nearly adopted by ol' Lucy Malfoy, fell through the veil, and became the guardian and all under the pretence that I was a Silverwing. Nothing else to tell really. Now, why?" Harry shrugged.

"You know so much about me…" Lily nodded slowly.

"Fair Cop." Dray also raised an eyebrow. Lily shrugged.

"Out of plain curiosity Lily, do you know who my parents are?" Lily looked at Dray and gave an honest answer.

"No. But you do seem vaguely similar to someone I know, I just can't remember who… But when the adoption spell either becomes reversed or wears off, I will be able to tell you via potion or recognition." Dray nodded and Harry tried to raise one eyebrow – but failed miserably.

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the potions lab at around nine o'clock and found Lily sleeping, her head on the desk. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips, but would deny it vehemently if someone said so. He gently shook her awake and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled sleepily at Severus. He talked to her gently.

"You mentioned that you had a date with Charlie at nine…" Lily was up in a heartbeat. She was gone before Severus had time to blink. To his dismay he couldn't remember what he came down here for.

* * *

"Lily, can we talk?" Lily chuckled.

"That sounds like you're going to break up with me, Charlie!" She stopped laughing at his grim look. Lily paled.

"No! No! No!" She put her hands over her ears. "Lalalalala! I'm not listening!" Charlie sighed and gently lifted her hands away. He never imagined this would be so difficult…

"Lily… I don't know how to say this… but I can't marry you… you see, I…I'm in love…with someone else"

Lily's world came crashing down.

* * *

Hmmmm, my muse went mad. Ah well. So, should Charlie ad Lily get back together? Or would you prefer another couple? Heres the choices:

Charlie (I've gone off him a little)

Severus (maybe)

Remus (maybe - buyt iffie)

Bill (very possibly)

Dray (teacher-pupil, i can think of a good plot right there, but a little ewwww)

Gabriel (but...angels don't do relationships...)

Other (please state)

shrugs Please don'tr kill me.

If I don't get any replies btw, then Lily will remain unattached

COOKIES!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lilly Black**

_Chapter 9_

Charlie's revelation shocked Lilly to the core and caused a reaction that none would have anticipated. She ran. She ran out of her office, out of the castle and the school grounds, and apparated to the only place she felt truly safe. Silverwing Manor was, to put it plainly, enormous. It's beauty constantly amazed it's visitors. But Lilly took no notice. She simply ran directly into the arms of her heart-brother Leo, who without questioning her, simply held her tight, whispering words of comfort in her ear. It was some time before Lilly calmed down, well into the night.

Soon she slept and Leo, a dashing man of twenty-three, gently stroked his honorary sister's hair. Something had clearly upset her, and he could guess precisely what. Leo had failed to see why Lilly cared about the gold-digger, of course she probably hadn't heard of his reputation in Romania, not that he would be the one to share it.

He stayed with her for the entire night, gently soothing her into a gentle sleep with a simple wiccan chant, giving her peace. She fell asleep at almost midnight. In between his gentle words and careful caresses he composed a letter to the only other people he knew immersed in the Wizarding World.

_Dearest Blaise,_

_I am fully aware that I shouldn't be writing to you, so don't start, but, as I am sure your spies will tell you by morning, Lilly is no longer in residence at the castle. I am going to arrange for a friend to take her position whilst Lilly recovers, and I ask that you spread word that Lilly has other matters to attend to, and inform her brother that she will contact him soon. I m unsure as to what has occurred, but I daresay you will know once I do._

_Fondest Regards_

_Leo Silverwing._

_P.s. I miss you._

_Ianto_

_Do you remember how I helped you in Vegas? Time to repay the favour buddy. Come to the Manor to discuss. It is urgent, so tell your lover you'll be away for an unknown period of time. It's about Lilly._

_Leo._

Leo smiled, knowing that one (or possibly both) recipients might actually attempt murder. He summoned his owls, with instructions to be swift, one to go to Scotland, and the other to Cardiff.

_The Torchwood Hub, Cardiff. 1.00am_

"I wish Gapplies had a sense of time." Moaned Gwen Cooper, the former police constable, as she flumped onto the battered old sofa. A chuckle could be heard from one Captain Jack Harkness, the leader of the current Torchwood team.

"You should know by now Gwen that aliens don't have a sense of time." Laughed Doctor Martha Jones. Nods from Mickey Smith and Jack were obvious. All the team were exhausted. Then again, being part of a secret organisation that dealt with aliens generally did that to a person.

"Coffee anyone?" Simultaneous cheers could be heard from every person in the room, and Ianto Jones, the most perfect coffee maker in the world smirked. It was times like this he felt totally at ease, if not happy. He quickly made a pot of his famous brew and gave one to each member. He glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Far too late to tuck his young daughter to bed. He frowned, but placed a sort of smile on his face. Jack gently placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I think you and Belle need to take a holiday, without the nanny. You don't see nearly enough of each other." Ianto smiled lovingly at his partner. A holiday was what he had been contemplating for some time, but the death of two very loved team members forced Ianto to place his idea on hold. Just as he was about to reply, the two men heard a very shrill scream, belonging to Gwen.

"An owl! An owl is in the hub!" Ianto rolled his eyes and looked at the barn owl. It was holding a message. He gently whistled, as the other team members teased Gwen for not being scared of various aliens, but practically pissing herself about an owl.

The owl landed on Ianto's arm, and held its leg outstretched. Ianto took the letter and the owl flew off, out of an open ceiling window.

"An owl carrying a message?" remarked Martha. Ianto saw is name on the envelope and broke the Silverwing seal, he rolled his eyes. Leo always had a penchant for the dramatic. He scanned the letter with annoyance and Jack snatched the letter.

"Hey-" Jack laughed as he read the note, interrupting Ianto's indignant lecture.

"What happened in Vegas?" Ianto scowled, but answered regardless.

"I drunk too many cocktails and nearly got married to a gold-digging widow. Leo dragged me back to my room, sobered me up and stayed with me so I wouldn't go back." Jack laughed, and the team joined in.

Ianto waited for five minutes.

They still hadn't stopped.

Ianto cleared his throat, and the laughter died down. "Anyway, apparently Jack, it looks like I am taking a leave of absence, and going to the seaside. See you when I see you." Ianto turned on his heal.

"Hang on! Who's Leo and Lilly?" Jack called. Ianto smiled fondly.

"A couple of very old, good friends. We've known each other for years."

As Ianto drove home to pack his things and Belle's, he wondered why Leo was summoning him.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 7.00 am_

Blaise Zambini was not normally awake by 7.00 am on a Saturday, but today she was awoken by a barn owl tapping on her window, one she realised belonged to her fiancé. She groaned and let the owl in, scanning the letter and frowning. Her eyes blazed as she allowed the letter to float into the roaring fire. Lilly the course of the last few years had become as much her friend as Leo's. She would find out what had occurred to make Lilly suffer and they would pay. Blaise wasn't a Slytherin, after all, just because she liked the colour green.

But first she had to track down one Harry Potter. With a toss of her raven black curls she threw on her silk green dressing gown and went to get ready.

She found Harry in the library with Draco Malfoy and Blaise allowed a small smile before crossing over to them and tugging on Harry's sleave silently. She gestured for him to follow. The two 17 year old exchanged glances and followed the Slytherin Ice Queen. She stopped in front of an old, unused classroom and they followed her in.

"What the hell is going on Blaise?!" Dray exclaimed. Blaise rolled her eyes.

"I have a message for Potter." She waited until Harry nodded. "Your sister turned up at Silverwing Manor last night in tears, I got a letter this morning from Leo Silverwing this morning stating that she will probably contact you soon, and not to worry. Also he is organising a replacement, but that is neither here nor there."

"Who made her cry?" The famous green eyes flared as the boy demanded coldly. Blaise turned her ice blue eyes to match his own.

"I don't know." She finally admitted. "But when I find out, I daresay they'll wish they'd never been born."

_Silverwing Manor 6.00am_

"Daddy! Look! It's Uncle Leo's house!" screamed 6-year-old Annabelle Jones as Ianto drove up to the wrought iron gates. He chuckled.

"That's right, Sweetheart." He smiled at his daughter, and she gave him a happy toothy grin back, all too happy to be with the dad she rarely saw. Ianto vowed that he would be there more for his little daughter, but she looked so much like her mother, that it was difficult. His smile faded into longing, for the wife he lost too young. Belle obviously knew that look too well, though.

"Don't worry Daddy, Mummy is safe with the angels now." The smile brightened on her face as she chatted on about how she was going to marry Liam H in her class, and just what Naughty Nigel did last week all the way to the front door. The door swung open, without any knock or bell ring.

"And who dares to enter my house!" boomed the joking strong voice. Belle, totally unafraid of Leo's booming voice giggled with delight, which increased as Leo swept her up and around. Ianto smiled at the scene of his daughter and her godfather.

Once both of the 'children' calmed down they went into the lounge and watched Annabelle play with her Barbie dolls.

"So what's going on Leo? Where's Lilly?" Ianto said quietly.

"She's upstairs, asleep thank the Goddess. I don't know what has happened, but whatever it was has shaken her. I think it has something to do with Charlie." Ianto hissed through his teeth. He had never quite liked Charlie Weasley, regardless of his nice guy persona.

"So apart from kicking his ass, what would you like me to do?" Leo smiled slightly.

"Take a ticket and get in line. No, anyway, you know more about potions then most do, I need you to take up Lilly's position, until she's ready to return." Ianto nodded his agreement, and after some breakfast, he took Belle through the fireplace, to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Words cannot express just how sorry I am to have taken this long! The truth is though I had to wait until inspiration struck for this story, as I left myself at a bit of a deadend. Then I realised, I have characters we haven't yet abused!! And to bring a little more excitement on my part I made it a crossover; if you want more information on TORCHWOOD (which is a Doctor Who spinoff), then look below, as I will give a very brief description on each character. Also, I will be altering the first several chapters at some point, so keep and eye on my bio!

Insanity

Captain Jack Harkness: Played by John Barrowman (if you don't know who he is, you deserve to be shot), he is a sexy, omnisexual (I'll sleep with anything that has a postcode) guy. Originally from the 51st century, he met the Doctor in 1941 (where he worked as a conman) he saw the error of his ways. But due to an accident in the year 100100 he became immortal and ended up in 20th century Wales, where he joined Torchwood as a freelancer, but took over in the year 2000, on the dot.

Ianto Jones: Played by Gareth David-Lloyd, he plays the tea-boy who originally worked for a different branch of Torchwood in London, he left because his girlfriend had been half-way converted into a cyberwoman. His attempt to find a cure failed when Lisa (his girlfriend) tried to kill everyone in the vicinity. He doesn't actually have a daughter, I made Annabelle up, but he is having a fling/relationship (not sure which) with Captain John Harkness.

Gwen Cooper/Williams: Played by Eve Myles, a ex-constable policewoman, Gwen joined Torchwood when she saw them bring a man back to life using a Resurrection Gauntlet (now destroyed). She married Rhys Williams in the second season.

Martha Jones: Played by Freema Agyeman. Originally from Doctor Who (like Captain Harkness) she is now a Doctor and was only in three episodes of Torchwood, but there were hints she would rejoin Torchwood in the last episode of Series 4 of Doctor Who. No relation to Ianto Jones.

Micky Smith: Played by Noel Clarke. Never starred in Torchwood, he was Rose Tyler's (The companion of the Ninth Doctor) 'sometimes boyfriend.' Although, like Martha, there was a hint that he would join Torchwood at the end of the Season 4 finale.

Owen Harper: Played by Burn Gorman, now deceased (Owen, not Burn). The former doctor of the Torchwood team, I may or may not use him, but I referred to him in this chapter, as well as Toshiko Sato as 'death of two very loved team members'.

Toshiko Sato: Played by Naoko Mori, also deceased. The former technological genius. Fancied Owen for a long time, but died in the same episode.

To learn more about Torchwood, or any of it's characters, use wikipedia


End file.
